


Catalyst

by killerweasel



Series: And So It Goes [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: It's a brand new world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Series: And So It Goes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Catalyst

Title: Catalyst  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Ligur  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Hastur/Ligur/Michael  
Word Count: 745  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: It's a brand new world.

Crowley had just finished throwing the crust from his sandwich to the ducks when he felt a familiar demonic presence nearby. "I seriously need to find a new park." Crowley's hands clenched into fists and his teeth grew into fangs. "What do you want, Ligur?"

Ligur held his hands up. "Not here to fight. And Hastur's back home, so you don't have to worry about him doing something stupid again. After what Beelzebub did, I think it'll be a long time before thoughts of revenge pop into his head again."

Some of the tension eased from Crowley's shoulders. "Then why are you here? I'm not going to apologize for using the Holy Water. It was you or me and I'd do it again."

"I get that. If it hadn't hurt so blessed much, I would have been impressed." He sat down on the far end of the bench. "Heard you were friends with Archangel Fucking Wank-Wings himself. He and Beelzebub have been double-dating with you and your angel."

"And?"

"Michael wanted me to ask if we could try it too." He chuckled at the look on Crowley's face. "There was a reason she brought the Holy Water to your trial. It's complicated, has been for centuries, but it works for us. Most of the time."

"Not that it's any of my business, but how does Hastur feel about that?" An image of two Dukes and an Archangel popped into Crowley's head and he quickly made it go away with a shudder. "Never mind, I really don't want to know."

"Like I said, it's complicated." There was a wicked smile on his face. "If you ever want to know any details, just holler."

"I'm good, thanks. Just so I understand this correctly, you and Michael want to go to dinner or something with us. Then you want to do human things, like watching a film or play board games or whatever?" Crowley laughed.

"I know it sounds insane, but I've seen what it's doing to Beelzebub. They're more relaxed and almost seem happy. Gabriel has actually come down to Hell to pick them up. He's radiating so much joy and happiness that the rooms he's been in and the hallways he's walked down have shifted into something un-Hellish. The pipes in those rooms have stopped leaking, the lights have stopped flickering." The chameleon on Ligur's head shifted to a very mellow green, matching the Duke's eyes. "I want to be able to feel that. Don't get me wrong, I fully embrace being a demon and I am still going to do nasty shit to the best of my ability. But! The Fall was forever ago, the War isn't happening, and it's about bloody time we get to feel good again."

Ligur got to his feet and paced back and forth in front of the bench. "I think you and your angel, you're some sort of catalyst. You're not part of Heaven or Hell and you're not human either. You're something else, something... more. You've started some kind of movement. Being as you aren't exactly in the loop, you probably don't know quite a few demons and angels have gone rogue. They're here on Earth, seeing the world with their own eyes. And no one is hunting them down to bring them back."

Crowley was stunned. "You think that's our fault?" The more he thought about it, the more he knew it was because of what happened after the trials. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Ligur sat back down. "Lucifer's wandered off somewhere, nobody has heard anything from Her, and no one is in charge now. So why not do what we want? Humans have free will. I think we always had it too, we've just been too scared of what might happen to do anything with it. But you two, you've always been different. Maybe everyone deserves to have even a little bit of what you have."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Okay. You just let me know when you want to meet up and we'll do it. If Hastur can behave himself and not be a complete asshole, he can come too." Crowley smiled. "You know, if this continues to spread, Upstairs and Down Below will never be the same again."

"Well, it is a brand new world since the Antichrist rebooted it. I'll let you know, Crowley." Ligur vanished in a cloud of sulfur.

"I swear, my life gets weirder by the day."


End file.
